


Not Today, Please

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dysphoria, No Smut, Other, Sex Pollen, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Doc didn't hate his body. But today he wished he didn't have one.





	Not Today, Please

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an older fic I wrote on a bad day. I did a light edit and thought I should post it. Please be careful when you read. Its not as graphic as my darker fics but still its abit disturbing maybe?

Doc is not afraid of the body. He knows partially how it works. Enough to be semi competent medic. He had studied too many things so he had a compiled knowledge of too many small things and not enough to actually save a person.

Though other bodies he shows little fear of, sometimes his own can bring him discomfort. It was not always. Sometimes he liked his body. But here today is nothing but dread.

There was a plant. Doc had noted. Not far from O'malley's base of operation. O'malley had said to remove it. So begrudgingly Doc did. Not before it spit up made a mist in the air of pollen. 

Doc had gotten a horrible reaction out of it. O'malley laughs amused at him over it. Doc curls on his bed. Armor was too heavy, he took it off. Clothes were too tight too hot, they needed to go. But he refused to be naked, so he grabbed something from his drawers to cover himself in. 

He feels agitated. Alittle angry? Dysphoric certainly.

"You're horny, Doc. Nothing to be afraid of, fool," O'malley laughs in his ears. "What a fascinating reaction. Would you call it an allergy, Dufresne?" he mocks.

"I'd call it a bad day." He responds with a whine curling up more. "I told you it was a horrible idea to remove things when we don't know what they are."

"It was an eye sore. Too pretty. It was making us stand out," O'malley thinks maybe he could of had Lopez take care of it instead of his host. But making Dufresne do things he didn't like was always so much fun. In fact. "I think I know a remedy for your condition."

Doc gags. "Not today, Mal. I can't handle that. Everything feels on fire and I don't want this feeling."

"Its no different then your hypersexual episodes, its fine."

"Its not! I said no! I'll wait it out," Doc groans and bites his bottom lip. He feels his hand tingle. O'malley is taking it over.

There's a snap in his head and Doc will not lay down and play this game. "If you touch me in this state. I will not hesitate to surgically remove my dominate hand!" The threat was partially empty, but he knows O'malley's isn't. He just hopes his voice is enough of a bite that he backs off.

"Oh how vicious," O'malley coos. "You wouldn't dare, then you couldn't save people."

"Just let me wait this out. Please, not today."

O'malley relinquishes his hold of the hand. "Very well. Fine, but I won't take no next time."

Doc lays there as he feels the AI retreat further into the mind. He's not looking forward to next time. When ever that may be.

**Author's Note:**

> I do enjoy the idea that in small moments Doc has a bit of bark to him.


End file.
